On The Cilla Sofa
by Sparkie-thewateringcan
Summary: A lovely valentine's day story: Mesmero gets a bump on the head that causes him to think he is Cupid. Result: The worst couplings in Evo fanfic history! COMPLETE!
1. I AM CUPID!

Greetings my lovelies. Sparkie here, and this is my two part Valentine's Day theme fic.  
  
You see, 25th of January is what we here in Wales call 'Diwrnod Santes Dwynwen' which is a cheap Welshy knock off of Valentine's Day that very few people have heard of, let alone celebrate. Except in Tesco's supermarket. They have the biggest pink balloons in the history of big pink balloons hanging from the ceiling. I'm not kidding, they're huge! I swear I've seen one chasing Harrison Ford down Main Street. Anywho, I figured what better day to start my lovey dovey story?  
  
The title is a reference to Cilla Black, the greatest TV matchmaker ever. Possibly the only TV matchmaker ever. Anyway, she's a cool lady, she has a cool sofa, and it's a sad shame she quit Blind Date.  
  
Oh, and one other thing. Nothing in this fic makes any sense. That's the way I like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own a laughing Mr. Happy toy from McDonalds, but nothing in this fic. Bummer.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Mesmero?"  
  
No response  
  
"Mesmero?"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Wake up you ugly bastard!"  
  
The ugly bastard opened his eyes to see a familiar silver haired super villain standing above him. "Sorry about that old chum." Said Magneto smiling pleasantly. "It's this blasted golf club. I keep forgetting it's not made of metal. I mean, I know Wanda hates me, but plastic golf clubs for my birthday- Now that's just plain evil. She gets it from her mother you know."  
  
Mesmero was staring at him vacantly.  
  
"What's the hold up old chaps?" Called Professor Xavier from the green, waving his specially designed golf club (Don't ask) about.  
  
"I'm afraid I gave old Mesmero a bit of a wallop on the coconut." Called back Magneto.  
  
Xavier wheeled over to them. "I say Charles," Said Magneto, "Your wheels are squeaking a bit."  
  
"Yes, I shall have to get Scott to give them a spray of WD40." Replied Xavier.  
  
"Hello?!" Exclaimed Mesemero, "I've got a head injury here!"  
  
"Ah yes," Said Xavier, "Forgive us old bean." He held up three fingers, "How many finger?"  
  
"Er, three." Replied Mesmero.  
  
"Can you say the alphabet backwards?"  
  
"You're checking for concussion Charles, not drunkenness!"  
  
Mesmero did it anyway, with some difficulty, but then, it is harder than it sounds.  
  
"Do you know the name of the president?" Asked Magneto.  
  
"George.W.Bush." Replied Mesmero.  
  
"What about your name and address?"  
  
"I'm Cupid." Said Mesmero, without missing a beat. "Fourteen, Lollipop Lane, LoveLand."  
  
"Ah." Said Magneto, "That's-" He paused and looked at Xavier "Less right."  
  
And with that, Mesmero scampered off, flapping his arms, to make people fall in love.  
  
"Well old chap, that was odd wasn't it?" Asked Xavier.  
  
"Rather!" Agreed Magneto.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Okay, so that was a little prologue type thing. This is just a two chapter story, the next chapter will be long, and up around Valentine's Day.  
  
In case you were wondering about the way Mags and Xavier were talking- My Dad found these old books from the 60's called Mr Crabtree's guide to fishing for boys. It's all these comic strips about this super posh bloke teaching his son about fishing. I just thought they were so funny, I had to imitate it. 


	2. Falling in love is very wrong and distur...

Greetings! I was hoping to get this done sooner, but what can I say? Sparkie is neither quick nor painless.  
  
Okay, so this isn't going to be a one shot. I always think my fics are going to be one shots, and I'm always wrong. It'll only be a few chapters though. Honest.  
  
Reviewy type people: The Rogue Witch, Radical-Seto, Piotr's Girl, The Tiny One, Foxy Glove, Dark Jaded Rose and Todd Fan (My fellow Welsh person who was also frightened and confused by the giant balloons in Tescos. Hooray! I is not alone! I wish I'd had the guts to steal one and use it to reenact Indiana Jones. That would have been very fun.)  
  
Chapter 1: Falling in love is very wrong and disturbing.  
  
Location: Bayville. The Park / Date: February 14th / Time: Time you wore a watch.  
  
"Tra la la la, la dee da!" Sang Jean as she skipped merrily along, as she so often did, especially in stories written by Sparkie-thewateringcan. She was taking a cheerful detour through the park on this fine Valentine's day morning, and was so jubilant and joyful in her skipping that she didn't even notice Mesmero flapping about nearby, a mischievous smile on his scary tattooed face.  
  
There were mime artists, jugglers and fire breathers hanging around the park today, hoping for a little spare change. One of the fire breathers was strangely familiar to Jean. Can you guess who it was?  
  
"Pyro!" She exclaimed. "You realize what you're doing qualifies as cheating?!"  
  
"Put a sock in it Sheila, there ain't no rules against using mutant powers to entertain and make money."  
  
"Well," Said Jean, realizing she was defeated, "There should be. And I'll be watching you, mister. You so much as look at these people wrongly and I'll, er, I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?" Smirked the fiery Australian.  
  
"I'll do, er, something. Something I'm not going to tell you in advance because it would eliminate the element of surprise." She replied, feeling confident that that was a threatening enough sounding answer.  
  
"Fair enough." Shrugged Pyro, and went back to blowing fire at some bystanders. Well, not 'at' exactly. He was very careful about that. Just in their general direction. There was no use getting into trouble on his day off.  
  
Mesmero peeked out from behind some shrubbery (I use the word shrubbery way too much. But I've gotten in trouble before for saying bush) with a smirk.  
  
He saw his opportunity. He took aim with his magic (imaginary) bow and arrow. He drew back the (imaginary) arrow. He waited for just the right moment. Then, he fired.  
  
Of course, Mesmero isn't really Cupid. He's just Mesmero. So the bow, the arrow, and the firing were all in his crazy concussed mind. In actual fact, all he did was take control of the minds of Jean Grey and St.John Allerdyce simultaneously.  
  
Pyro blew the fire in a heart shape, which encircled Jean.  
  
"Hmm," He said to himself, "I never noticed before, but she's hot."  
  
He sauntered over to where she had sat down on a bench and was pretending to read a magazine. "G'Day love." He said casually, "Has anyone ever told you that your hair is a very fiery shade of red?"  
  
He didn't need to say anymore because Jean grabbed him and kissed him, without even thinking about it.  
  
*Shudder*  
  
Mesmero smiled to himself and flapped off, singing a happy little song about being cupid.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
In a nearby grocery store, Kitty Pryde was buying ingredients to make her delicious muffins.  
  
"Eggs," She said to herself, "Margerine. Sugar. Bacon. Flour."  
  
She beamed at her own wonderfulness, and headed towards the checkout counter, where a sales assistant was having an argument with a customer.  
  
"It's five packs for the price of four, not four for the price of three!" She was exclaiming.  
  
"But there were only four on the shelf! Mon dieu! Why are you so ignorant?!"  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"Where Gambit comes from, the customer is always right!" Exclaimed Gambit, waving about four packs of playing cards.  
  
"Who the hell is Gambit?!" Demanded the sales assistant, "And do you really need all those packs of cards?"  
  
"Oui! Why would someone pick them up if they didn't need them?! All I'm saying is, if there are only four packs on the shelf, then maybe you should change the special offer to allow for that!"  
  
"Why would anybody need all those packs of cards?!"  
  
"That's hardly the point! Besides, you're the one with the special offer on five packs of cards, you tell Gambit why anyone would need five packs of cards!"  
  
Kitty got the feeling that this wasn't going to be a short argument, and sighed loudly to attract their attention.  
  
"I'm sorry miss." Said the sales assistant, "This won't take a minute."  
  
"Wanna bet!" Exclaimed Gambit.  
  
"Hey, I know you!" Said Kitty, suddenly realizing why he was familiar.  
  
"Congratulations." Replied Gambit, who was far too engrossed in his argument to take much notice.  
  
Meanwhile, Mesmero had flapped into the store, using his powers to make sure nobody paid any attention to him.  
  
He spotted the two mutants, one standing around looking very bored, the other threatening to call a lawyer, and fired another magic (imaginary) arrows.  
  
Gambit turned around to look at Kitty, who smiled shyly.  
  
"Gambit is bored of this argument. What do you say chere, let's get outta here?"  
  
"Like, sure." Grinned Kitty, and they left, hand in hand.  
  
Mesmero giggled cherubically from the corner and flapped off.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Lance Alvers strolled down the street, acting all tough and cool as he does. Or at least thinks he does. He actually comes across as a complete prat. (I don't mince words. Lance sucks)  
  
He passed a music store window and pretended to look at guitars. In fact, he was looking at Xylophones and Glockenspiels, which are essentially the same thing, but I'm sure Lance could tell you the difference. I'm more of a Bongo girl myself.  
  
It was just coincidence that Rogue and Wanda happened to be in the shop next door. They had similar tastes, so they often went shopping together. Everytime they did, Professor Xavier got very excited and gushed that they were bridging the gap and bringing mutants together. Rogue would start explaining that it was just shopping, but he would get teary eyed and zip off, beaming happily and telling everyone that the world would be a better place if they could just get along in peace and harmony like Rogue and Wanda. Then he would go up to his room and spend the night listening to John Lennon records.  
  
"Guitars huh?"  
  
Lance looked over his shoulder and saw Scott standing there.  
  
"What's it to you Summers?" he asked, calling Scott by his last name because apparently it's threatening.  
  
"Nothing. Just making a comment."  
  
Scott didn't know anything about guitars, so 'Guitars huh?' was the most intelligent comment he could come up with.  
  
Lance knew only fractionally more, so he kept his mouth shut. Xylophones and Glockenspiels though? He could talk about them all day.  
  
"Do you mind? You're cramping my style." Said Lance.  
  
"What style?" Snorted Scott, looking him up and down. Then looked at his own ensemble and blushed. "Nevermind."  
  
That was when Rogue and Wanda came out of the shop next door.  
  
"Wanda? Since when do you hang with X-Geeks?" Asked Lance.  
  
"Cram it Avalanche." Said Wanda, rolling her eyes.  
  
Mesmero was flapping about on the other side of the street, eating a strawberry ice cream cone.  
  
"Ah!" He said, "What an opportunity!" Can you see where this is going?  
  
He loaded his (imaginary) bow with two (imaginary) arrows and fired.  
  
Rogue looked at Lance with lust in her eyes.  
  
"Lance," She said, "You rock my world." She dropped her shopping bags and threw herself on him.  
  
"Gee Wanda, I never realised what an attractive lady you are." Said Scott stupidly.  
  
Wanda narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me!"  
  
He did.  
  
"Lancey? Sweetheart? Are you okay?" Rogue asked prodding her unconscious new found love. She looked up at Rogue and Scott. "I broke Lance!" She wailed. Then raised her eyebrows. "Er, guys? What are you doing?"  
  
Mesmero giggled.  
  
"Two for two!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A/N: That's it for now. Next chapter we'll find out how these unfortunate pairings get more and more unfortunate, plus some new ones. Review and tell me how disturbed you are. 


	3. Being in love is very wrong and disturbi...

Greetings! Here comes chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Piotr's Girl, Todd Fan, enfant-terrible, Radical-Seto, Glaivester, SperryDee, Rogue 14, Dark Jaded Rose, Shanie S.  
  
Officially*Obsessed*With*Pyro -I'm sorry, twas very hard to write too. I share your horror, me loveth the fiery one also. Don't worry, he breaks her heart in this chappy.  
  
The Tiny one- Kambit, now with extra liver  
  
LyranFan - and my twistedness bows back to you  
  
CasaKitten -who I hope to god was kidding.  
  
SarkyWoman- You are very lucky. I went to welsh speaking schools where they make a big deal of stupid welsh holidays. Do not get me started on St Davids Day. I mean he has his own bleedin city for christs sake! Oh dammit, there I go.  
  
Chapter 2: Being in love is very wrong and disturbing  
  
Mesmero was terribly pleased with himself. He flapped around Bayville all day making random people fall in love. He danced his little cupid dance and sang his little cupid song. Which by a strange coincidence happened to have the same tune and very similar words as 'The Music Man'  
  
"I am the cupid man, I come from far away- I can do-o-o-" He sang.  
  
"What can you do-o?" Sang some passers by.  
  
"Make people fall in love!" Replied Mesmero. "Jean and John and Rogue and Lance, Wanda and Scott, Kitty and Remy, oompa oompa oompa pa, oompa oompa pa!"  
  
Some guy cleaning windows outside the bank joined in.  
  
"Hey! I know that song!" He enthused. "Can you play the piano?"  
  
Mesmero glared at him as he mimed piano playing in mid air.  
  
"Pia pia piano, piano, piano! Pia pia piano, pia piano!"  
  
"Quiet you!" Declared Mesmero and shot an (imaginary) arrow to make the window cleaner fall in love with his ladder.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Gambit and Kitty were wandering around the grocery store, the sacred place where they first fell in love, gazing lovingly into eachothers eyes when they came across Rogue.  
  
"Rogue?" Asked Kitty, "Like, what in the name of God are you doing?"  
  
Rogue was standing in the middle of the aisle tearing cling film off the shelves and wrapping it around herself.  
  
"This is the only way that Lance and I can be together!" She exclaimed, "And I don't know what I'll do if I can't be with my Lancey!"  
  
"Um, but you hate Lance. What's the deal?"  
  
"I was blind all this time! And now I finally see that Lance and I are meant to be together." She bit her lip, "As soon as he wakes up. That third time of being absorbed really takes it out of him. Could be a while, which gives me time to wrap myself up. Would you give me a hand?"  
  
"Rogue, you're acting totally weird." Said Kitty. Rogue looked at them for the first time.  
  
"What are you doing with him?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Oh!" Grinned Kitty, "Gambit's my new boyfriend. Aren't you just like, totally happy for me?"  
  
Rogue swallowed something that might possibly have been vomit. This just didn't make sense. Kitty wasn't supposed to be in love with Gambit. That was her job.  
  
"I'm very happy for you." Said Rogue, "And not at all jealous." She added quickly. Then remembered the cling film. Why was she wrapping herself in cling film again? Oh yeah, Lance. She loved Lance. She continued gleefully wrapping herself.  
  
Kitty and Gambit shrugged.  
  
"Ignore her." Kitty told him, "She's like, totally weird sometimes." They carried on walking, but Gambit couldn't help watching Rogue over his shoulder. "Hey, do you realize what this is?" Asked Kitty suddenly.  
  
"What, mon amore?" He asked.  
  
"It's our anniversary! We've been together four and a half hours!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Back at the mansion, things were getting very odd. Mesmero had paid a visit there too.  
  
Amara had invited her new boyfriend Todd over and he impressed her by jumping up high enough to reach the chandeliers.  
  
"Wow Todd!" She beamed, "You're my hero!"  
  
Rahne was playing fetch and racing in the garden with her new found love Pietro. He even let her win a couple of times.  
  
"Oh Rahne! You really are a mans best friend!"  
  
Tabitha and Kurt were having a romantic, candle lit double date with Jubilee and Blob in the dining room.  
  
Everyone was avoiding Storm's room ever since Mystique had come over and the less said about that the better.  
  
Wanda was sitting on Scott's lap in the living room making out while Barry White played in the background when Jean and Pyro frolicked in.  
  
"Hello Scott and WANDA?!" Jean's jaw hung open. Wanda smiled a terribly evil smile at her.  
  
"Jeanie. How nice to see you." She sneered.  
  
"B-but, I- you..." Jean trailed off, "This is mega weird." She turned to Pyro, "John, sweetie, are we the only ones who haven't lost our minds today?"  
  
"I dunno love, but-" He cut himself off mid-sentence "That's a big fireplace." He stared at the roaring fire with lust. "Wow."  
  
"Yeah, it's big. Let's go get something to eat." She grabbed his arm and tried to drag him towards the kitchen but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Wait, it's just getting to the best part!" He protested.  
  
"You love fire more than me!" Squeaked Jean and ran off crying.  
  
Pyro sat down in front of the fireplace and gazed at it.  
  
"Do you mind?" Scott piped up, thinking that Pyro was being very rude, but there was no reaching him in the land of the staring at fireplaces. He was even drooling a bit. So Scott and Wanda just got on with it anyway.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Jean was sulking in the kitchen when Rogue came in wrapped head to toe in cling film.  
  
"What's up Jean?" Asked Rogue through the mouth hole in her stretchy plastic suit.  
  
"My boyfriend loves fire more than me!" She whimpered, then looked up at Rogue, "What are you wearing?!"  
  
"Cling film." Replied Rogue casually.  
  
"Uh-huh. Right." Jean was more than a little disturbed, but only partially because of Rogue. It was the sight of Bobby and Professor Xavier ballroom dancing in the next room that made her want to gauge her eyes out and die. "We have got to figure out what's going on around here." She said. "But first, can you do me a favor Rogue?"  
  
"Er, sure, I guess. As long as it doesn't take too long, Lancey is waiting for me."  
  
"You have help me to get rid of all the fire in the mansion so John will love me the most. No candles, no matches, no lighters, no ovens. It's all gotta go."  
  
"Sure." Agreed Rogue, "We could do that. You should find Bobby, he could be really helpful."  
  
" No." Said Jean very quickly, pushing the door to the next room closed, "I, er, I think he's busy."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Oh dear, sounds like trouble's a brewin'. Reviews are mighty welcome. Till next time (which will be very soon) Toodles. Sparkie xxx 


	4. Being heartbroken is very wrong and dist...

Greetings! This chapter owes its very existence to my boyfriend who let me use his computer after mine did that snap-crackle-pop thing that makes me run away and hide till my mum can get it fixed. Thanks Dylan!  
  
Thanks to reviewers. Too many to list this time (WooHoo! I'm Popular!) But you are all little stars.  
  
Tiny One- If Kambit = a type of cat food, then Sconda = a disease which thrives in unsanitary conditions.  
  
Chapter 3: Being heartbroken is very wrong and disturbing  
  
"Oh Wanda! You're so much more lovely and beautiful and breathtaking than my last girlfriend Jean. She was pretty in an average sort of way but you-"  
  
"Less talk." Said Wanda, and kissed Scott to thankfully shut him up.  
  
Jean happened to be walking into the room at that moment and was temporarily overcome by her jealousy and need to kill them before she remembered the job at hand. To separate St.John Allerdyce and the flame.  
  
Little did she know that not only would this be a difficult and dangerous job, but also one that would eventually save the day.  
  
Pyro himself was still engrossed in watching the fireplace, almost as mesmerized as the way Pietro gazes at his own reflection.  
  
She snuck up behind him and carefully reached into his pocket for his lighter.  
  
"OUCH!" She screamed, and pulled back her hand, mousetrap attached.  
  
Pyro was temporarily distracted.  
  
"Heh heh." He chuckled, "I live with Gambit, remember love? Gotta take the right precautions."  
  
"Oh." Said Jean, her voice slightly higher pitched than usual, "Yeah."  
  
"Do you guys mind?" Asked Scott from underneath Wanda on the couch. "We're trying to get the love on, and it's not working with you two standing around. And watch where you put that mousetrap."  
  
"Sorry Scott." Said Jean through her teeth. "Hey John! Look! A fiery comet heading straight for earth!" She pointed maniacally out of the window and Pyro dashed over to see. "Now Rogue!" Shouted Jean, and Rogue ran in with a bucket of water to douse the fire in the hearth.  
  
Pyro spun around.  
  
"NO!" He bellowed, reaching for his lighter, but Jean used her irritating power to take it away.  
  
"Nuh-Uh Mister." She said, "No more fire for you. And Rogue and I have disconnected every gas line and destroyed every match and every candle in the mansion. Now you're all mine." She grinned smugly.  
  
"CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHEMENT! CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHEMENT!" Screamed Pyro, jumping up and down and pointing. Not at anybody in particular, just at the situation.  
  
"No, sweetie, calm down."  
  
"CHILD ABUSE! CHILD ABUSE!" He yelled.  
  
With that, Lance, Gambit and Kitty came in.  
  
"We found him unconscious in a flower bed." Said Kitty, gesturing to Lance.  
  
"Oh Lancey! I was so worried about you!" Exclaimed Rogue, and threw herself on him again.  
  
"Cling film." He observed, "My baby's so smart!"  
  
Pietro wandered in from outside, tears rolling down his face.  
  
"Rahne chased after the ice cream truck." He sniffed. "She loved chasing cars more than me."  
  
"Yeah?" Sniffed Jean, "Well John loves fire more than me!" She sobbed.  
  
"Do you love anything more than me Lancey?" Asked Rogue.  
  
"Er, not that I can think of." He replied.  
  
"Yay." Said Rogue and kissed him.  
  
"No wait." He said, "Glockenspiels. Oh, and Xylophones."  
  
Tears welled up in Rogue's eyes and she began to bawl.  
  
"I don't even know what those are!" She squealed.  
  
Everyone looked down at Scott and Wanda who were both half naked and sprawled on the couch, seemingly unaware of the others existence. Surely the worst match of all wouldn't turn out to be the happiest?  
  
No. Of course not. Because at that moment, Magneto walked in, dragging Mesmero by the collar.  
  
"FATHER!" Shouted Wanda and lunged for him.  
  
Scott sniffed and his eyes went watery too.  
  
"You hate your father more than you love me." He squeaked and broke down.  
  
"What is going on here?!" He exclaimed. "I get home to the base, hoping for a nice quiet night in. But where is Gambit with my pipe and slippers? Where is Pyro with my hot chocolate complete with little floating marshmallows? Colossus was standing there with a plate of cookies and that sad little expression on his face. He had a chefs hat and everything, and an apron." He sniffed, "It was so cute. But you two always have to be off, gallivanting!" He just paints a picture with words doesn't he?  
  
It seemed as though his rant was over, but then he continued.  
  
"And then, I discover this lurking in the bushes," He shook Mesmero, "And everything begins to make sense."  
  
"Oh please let me go." Said Mesmero in a sugary voice, "I must get back to loveland before the day is through."  
  
"You're not cupid you moron!"  
  
"What's all the shouting about?" Asked Xavier, coming in, followed by Bobby, who was looking worryingly pleased with himself.  
  
"I just got my first A" He grinned.  
  
A few people were now sitting on Wanda to stop her from going ballistic. Why hadn't they thought of this sooner?  
  
"Well, it seems, that our friend Mesmero has been playing some very dirty tricks on us all, old bean." Replied Magneto, suddenly, at the sight of the Professor, reverting to scary Upper class 1940's English accents.  
  
"I see." Said Xavier, who clearly didn't.  
  
"Who cares?!" Exclaimed Pyro, "They took away my fire!" He pointed accusingly around the room, so angry and confused he wasn't sure whom to point at.  
  
He grabbed hold of his lighter that Jean held and they struggled over it for a few seconds, like a tug of war.  
  
"But I love you!" Declared Jean.  
  
"And I love you too!" He shouted back, "I just happen to love fire more! Can't you understand that?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
The lighter slipped from both their grasps and flew through the air, and hit Mesmero square on the noggin.  
  
He collapsed on the floor and there was a collective gasp from the room.  
  
"Mesmero?" Asked Magneto, "Can you hear me old chum?"  
  
Mesmero sat up.  
  
"Ouch." He said.  
  
"Do you still think you're cupid?" Asked Xavier.  
  
"Cupid? What? No."  
  
Suddenly the situation dawned on everyone and they all sprang away from their so-called 'loved ones.'  
  
"Yeuch!" Spat Rogue, "All I can taste is Lance."  
  
"Gross gross gross gross gross." Said Amara, running upstairs for a shower. Todd hopped in behind her.  
  
"So long babycakes!" He called after her, "Now, where's original babycakes?" He looked around for Wanda.  
  
"C'mon Toad." She said, taking his arm, "You can take me home. You can't be much more disturbing than the day I've had so far."  
  
"Come along Acolytes." Said Magneto to Pyro and Gambit. "That's quite enough shenanigans for one day."  
  
"Yes your Magnussness." Agreed the acolytes and followed him out of the door.  
  
Pyro picked up his lighter on the way out and winked at Jean, who was suddenly very pale.  
  
"I have to go re-evaluate my life." She said, before walking upstairs, very slowly, in some kind of mind-warped daze.  
  
Kitty sat down next to Rogue and stared at her hands in shame.  
  
"You hate me don't you?" She asked.  
  
"No. Kinda hate myself though."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The next morning, laying in her extremely comfortable bed, Storm felt strangely as though she'd done something terrible. There were bottles of various alchoholic substances littered around the room.  
  
"Oh god." She said, "What did I do?"  
  
She tried and tried to remember. And suddenly, she got the feeling she wasn't alone in bed. She went completely rigid with apprehension and looked over to her left.  
  
"Phew."  
  
It was just a black cat.  
  
She must've left the window open.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Wahey! That's it! Story complete. You guys like? Reviews please. Super dooper big thank you Dylan. I love you more than ever. 


End file.
